High School: Fairy Tail High School
by DarkFlames5500
Summary: AU: The Fairy Tail High School is the most prestigious high school in all of Tokyo, Japan. The students who attend are the best of the best, all from noble and rich families. They bow down to no one; they are the mountains that refuse to bow to the strongest of winds. Fairy Tail High is where Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, and many others will start their fun of love and adventure.
1. The Beginning

High School: Fairy Tail Style

 _ **A/N: This is my first story on FF so please bear with me… Don't forget to review and favorite this story; however, NO FLAMES ALLOWED, but constructive criticism is welcomed. Thanks for reading!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters; they belong to the awesome Hiro Mashima, but the epic (or so I think) plotline is mine.**_

Chapter 1 ~The Beginning

All was dark on August 18, 2023 at 5:00 A.M. No one was awake, and no creature even stirred, all but in one house. "Dang it!" Erza Scarlet's curse rang out all around the mansion, waking up her best friend, Lucy Heartfilia's spectacular slumber. Erza stumbled around because she hit her big toe while trying to wake Lucy up. It was almost as if fate hated her because she lost her footing and ended up making a trip down to the floor to say hi. Lucy groped around trying to find the light, and when she found it, flicked it on. The light, being way too bright, blinded both of them.

"AHHHH!" they screamed in synchronization. Their eyes, still closed, they tripped around trying to turn off the bright light, in which they managed to bump their heads together. Both Erza and Lucy lay on the floor, wondering how much weirder the day would get before their first day at Fairy Tail High School. And it was just the beginning.

Gray tossed his head this way and that, looking at how his precious home was burning down in the light of beautiful but deadly orange flames, which danced across and left nothing behind in its massacre, reducing everything to tainted ashes. The burning smell of smoke clogged his nose, causing him to jump up from the bed and scream, "FIRE!" Fully awake, Gray sniffed the air around him, detecting the heavy smell of smoke. He zoomed to the kitchen and reached there in two seconds flat. Everything was a disaster. There was burnt food on the pan, and a lumpy thing that looked like bread was inside the, literally, smoking hot oven. He turned to his rival but ultimately best friend, the only person in the world who was capable of doing this. He took a nice, long, deep breath. Instead of letting it out slowly, he started to scream.

"Natsu Dragoneel! Why do you even try to cook, when you know that you will end up burning the house down as well as the food, you pink-haired idiot! Tch."Natsu, instead of being perturbed, took a deep breath to counter-attack.

He scoffed, "So what?! At least I know where my dang T-shirt and pants are, you stripper."

Gray was about to retort when he caught a glimpse of the time. When Natsu saw the normally aggressive person become stunned, he looked where Gray was looking.

"OH CRAB!" Natsu yelled. "It's 5:05 A.M! We need to get to school in less than three hours!"

Now, with everyone else, it only takes about one hour to get ready for high school, two at most. However, with the kids who are fairies, it naturally takes more than that. The Fairy Tail High School is the most prestigious high school in all of Tokyo, Japan. The students who attend are the best of the best, all from noble and rich families. They bow down to no one; they are the mountains that refuse to bow to the strongest of winds. Fairy Tail High is where Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, and many others will start their fun of love and adventure. However, they have to first get there on time first.

Both Erza and Lucy were on the verge of a panic attack. They agreed that Lucy should take shower first since she takes longer than Erza, while Erza, who can cook like it's no one's business, would cook breakfast for the both of them without destroying anything. As Lucy headed upstairs to take a shower, Erza began to mutter to herself about breakfast.

"So what should I make? Monster fish sticks sound like a good option, accompanied by scary berries, with the flames and all, with monster popsicles as dessert. Definitely overboard, but when did Fairy Tail students not go overboard? The day we are normal is the day the Headmaster dies."

Erza spends an hour in the kitchen, cutting the monster sticks exactly five inches of width and five inches of height, only the way Erza can. She literally flamed up the berries, causing them to burn, and brought out the frozen monster tentacles known as "Monster Popsicles". At that moment, Lucy decided to head downstairs.

What Lucy smells from the kitchen makes her speed- run down the fifty something steps. She inhaled something that scented strangely akin to fire, and started to freak-out before she even got to the kitchen. What greeted her left her in awe. The grand table was set with the grandest breakfast that not even the Heartfilia family could supply. In a trance-like state, Lucy slowly sat down at the dinner, now breakfast table. She eyed the grand feast that was meant to be breakfast, and promptly lost her appetite. The food looked terrible and disgusting to her, even if the aroma was kind of nice. Lucy was having second doubts about the food, unsure if it meant food-poisoning for her or not. Of course, one can never be too sure with Erza Scarlet, the queen of unpredictable. Erza, detecting her friend's frantic look, quickly grabbed a piece of the stick and promptly shoved it into her own mouth.

"See," she mumbled around her food. "Perfectly edible. Just give it a try." Lucy stuck one into her mouth, and quickly did an epic spit-take.

"It tastes perfect alright." She spat. "Perfectly terrible!"

She ended up choking half-way through her rant, making her sound strangled. She ended up severely choking on the piece that was lodged in her throat, with Erza hitting her back as hard as possible to get her to cough it out. In the end, they both agreed that it would be best if they just ate at the big buffet with everyone else at school, laughing and joking just like they always did. There, the food was not only to be edible, but perfectly scrumptious. The girls met eyes and nodded. Everything was set. Now there was just a small thing left do do. Namely, get ready for school. Both ladies raced up the steps to change into their school uniform, with Erza's being red because she was class presiden and Lucy's being the standard uniform. They proceeded to get ready in a calm and orderly manner, meaning that there was much arguing, digging for clothes to pack, yelling about hair and makeup, and "Where the heck are the dang bike keys?!" After two painstakingly long hours, Lucy and Erza jumped o the bike, with Lucy at the head so that she could drive the monster. The high schooler revived up the engine and shot forward, at last ready to start their adventure to Fairy Tail High School.

Natsu and Gray were having a competition about who could get ready and get to school before the other. Since there were two bikes, one with flame designs for Natsu and one that was a solid blue for Gray, there would be no complications. First person to reach school would have the loser so all the homework for a month. Natsu raced up the stairs to grab his ordinary school uniform since he was not the class perfect. Which, in his eyes, was highly unfair because he believed that the title should have been his. Instead, it went to the worst person ever: Jellal Fernandes. Natsu got so furious just thinking about it that he started jumping up and down, REALLY HARD. In fact, he did it so strongly that dust started to rain down upon Gray. Gray looked up at the ceiling just in time to catch a mouthful of dust flowing down, directly into his throat. Coughing and hacking, he managed to grab a drink of water- that had an uneeded amount of ice- and chug it down his throat, along with the ice and all without choking on it. He began to formulate a plan of revenge. Phase One is try and not die in the process of killing his life-long enemy, Natsu. Phase Two involved murdering Natsu. Phase Three meant kicking Natsu's dead butt into tomorrow. Final Phase, also known as Phase Four, meant that the process was completed, and Gray would be free to celebrate a Natsu-free life. Gray proudly nodded to himself. This would work, perfectly. But he would not do it in their, soon to be his, house and risk destroying it. No. He would do it at school, the perfect place to execute the perfect plan. Gray cackled to himself. It was going to be one heck of a first day back to school.


	2. Fights and Fire Occur

Chapter 2

 _ **Hi to all of my readers who are still by my side. This is another update. Sorry for taking so long to update, but please remember I have a life outside of school. Also, I do a rough draft before I post on here because I believe that all of you deserve the best work that I can provide. However, if you review, it might encourage me to update faster!**_

 _ **ALSO, SHOUT-OUT TO MY FIRST REVIEWER,**_ _ **OFFICIAL LIGHT WARRIOR! THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT! THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO YOU!**_

 **Fights and Fire Occur**

Lucy and Erza were officially lost. They had spent weeks upon weeks wandering around in an endless dessert, with no food or water in sight for days. At least, that's what it felt like. They were just simply stuck in a traffic jam in the middle of the highway. They were already death-bored, and it had only been five minutes. Since they were bored and annoyed, they argued with each other. A mixture of annoyance and boredom is never a good sign for the Fairies, and it was all Erza and Lucy could do to not rip each other's heads off. And since both of them were about to lose their minds to anger, they managed to find the stupidest things to argue about, like what to have for dinner, even though they were eating food in school since they would stay in the dorms this year. When they grew bored of the topic, they began to debate about what lemons should look and taste like. Currently, they were challenging each other over the color of the sky. Erza thought dark red would be perfect, while Lucy supported midnight blue skies for both day and night, twenty-four hours a day. The bickering friends went back and forth and back and forth until Lucy just lost it. She had enough. The young girl, who was at the front of the bike; responsible for driving through the cluster of transporters, violently twisted her body around to face her current rival.

She began to holler. "Look Erza. What type of a freaking weirdo, with the exception of you, would want the sky to be the same color as the blood that runs through our veins and keeps us alive? I mean, come on! Wouldn't that be even a bit creepy?! Obviously you are extremely stupid. You know what, I don't even care that I indirectly insulted your hair color! Both you and your hair are unnatural! How long is it going to take for you to realize that?"

After Lucy finished her little rant, she glanced over at her companion. Erza's face had gone blank, and her face was in a state of shock. Lucy, a little scared for her friend, uttered, "Uh...Erza? Are you okay?"

A flurry of emotions flowed upon Erza's face. Anger, hatred, arrogance, pain, and pity; pity for the person who dared to anger her so. Lucy smirked. This was about to be one of the hardest challenges Lucy had ever faced. No one had ever seen Erza this fiery and lived to tell the tale. Erza wickedly narrowed her eyes. Stuff was about to go down, and it would not be pretty. Erza was known as the high's school's most indestructible and most sharp-witted student, with Lucy giving her head-to-head competition. Although the two were best friends, it would be best not to get in their way when they were in their explosive moments, because when they were mad, not even Hell's Fire from the Underworld would be enough to stop them. That's how fierce the two really were. About the only people who could stop them while they were fighting would be Natsu and Gray, and vice versa. When Gray and Natsu were fighting, only Erza and Lucy could tear them away. But since nether Natsu or Gray were here, Erza was free to be as livid as she wanted to be. And to say she was livid was and understatement. Not even the Devil himself would be able to stop her now. Erza's line of sight bled red, and all she could see was the bright color. She focused in on her prey; Lucy Heartfilia. The poor blond was officially dead. At least, in Erza's mind. The young woman, who was raging with the hunger of blood, could wait no longer. She leaped up on the backseat of the bike, balancing on it like she was better than all the PROFESSIONAL stunters, which she was. The girl's red hair was whipping around in the wind, with her leather clothes hugging her figure perfectly. She was the embodiment of perfection and beauty. Lucy, ignoring all forms of laws and regulations in favor of not being outdone, jumped up from the driver's spot and calmly stood there, with her sun-kissed golden locks waving freely like a flag, unlike Erza's untamed flames hair lashing out at the wind. The two fighters locked eyes, with lightning and tension sparking between them. With an unspoken agreement, both lunged, precautiously balanced on the bike seats. The two grappled a bit, and when the dust had finally settled, both had their fist locked in a tight grip around the other's neck. This was not the first time they had tried to actually kill each other, and it certainly would not be the last time. Whenever a student, especially Nastu, Lucy, Erza, and Gray fight, they fight with everything that they have. For them, it is not just a friendly fight, but a battle of ranking, strength, pride, and honor. Every student who attends this high school preserves his or her pride and honor with every fiber of her being. For every student, it is the one thing that they refuse to part with, even after death. No one, may he be alive or may he be born, has the power to crush a Fairy Tail's pride. And when a fairy challenges a Fairy, it is not a mere battle, but it is war, filled with more blood than the substance that runs in one's veins. That is what it means to be a member of Fairy Tail. It can be something as simple as a broken hip, or something as severe as death. No student will back down in front of another. Although majority of the fights are simple and quick; they all have the same characteristics. They are a test of courage and strength that is thrust upon one Fairy from another. And when the Four Perfects, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Erza challenge each other, it is a push to see who will break first. After all, when one breaks, one falls.

Grays feet slide against the smooth surface, trying to find a sufficient purchase against the slippery marble. He wiped the blood that dripped from the corner of his mouth with his arm, and spat out the excessive bit that held a coppery taste. Natsu leered at him, his face twisted to one of aggressiveness.

He snarled, "Whatever gave you the right to attack me with such a cowardly move?!"

Gray attempted to respond, but began to violently cough.

Eventually he rasped," Kami did the moment you shoved all that dust down my throat."

Gray had decided that he would kill Natsu before they could reach school, so they were currently brawling in their five- story house, too busy fighting it out to be able to assess the damage that had been caused so far, and more was on the way. Gray, about to go mad with the stalling, launched himself across the room, directly towards Natsu. He quickly punted a punch, and when Nastu Instinctively blocked to protect his face, Gray took advantage of the open hip and instantly used a roundhouse-kick to immobilize Nastu via his vulnerable area.

Gray sneered," You talk and act like a big-shot, but you really are the biggest baby alive when it comes to fighting. When are you going to realize that you can never beat me?"

Nastu, filled with rage to the brink of his existence, exploded. "Shut UP and FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN!"

Natsu panted, having all of his energy leave him with that enormous breath attack that was filled with venom. He turned over to Gray, waiting for an attack that never came. Gray was standing in the corner, with his bangs covering his eyes, his face partially melding with the darkness of the shadows. Natsu turned away, itched his eyes, and turned right back. In the span of five seconds, Gray was rolling around on the floor, tears of mirth dancing in his eyes and streaming down his face.

Gray sputtered," Oh gods Natsu, you sounded just like Elfman when the big brute's spoiling for a fight. 'FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN!' Really, I actually almost mistook you FOR him."

Gray continued to trash wildly on the floor, breaking even more furniture against his struggles with laughter. Natsu's eyes went wide, before he too began to laugh like there was no tomorrow. He gaffawed, "Remember that one time when he challenged you at school and you promptly beat up his butt?"

Gray, who was beginning to sob because of the lack of air, jerked up so quickly that it was a wonder of how he managed to not obtain whiplash.

He managed to choke out, "Oi, Natsu. Aren't we supposed to be somewhere right now?"

Nastu's eyes went wide with realization. After standing there for more than a minute, looking like a complete idiot, Natsu's eyes rolled into his head, and he passed out under Gray's horrified look of astonishment.

Erza grunted as Lucy's combat boot met the side of her cheek. Balancing like an expert gymnast on the rocking motor bike, Erza retaliated by a tornado kick that was aimed for Lucy's jaw, but Lucy evaded the kick just in time. Determined to not be put down by one miscalculation, Erza barraged with a flurry of kicks and punches that were so fast that they made lightning look like a poor turtle. Under Erza's attacks, the bike shook violently, but went unnoticed by the two fighters. Right when Erza was finally about to land a hit, honks filled the air, making to the riders of the bike freeze up. Erza and Lucy, successfully shaken out of their bloodlust, simultaneously glanced up to have their eyes fix with the glowing viridescent* pupils of a terrible monster; The kill-hungry green traffic light. In the midst of their panicing, Erza gained a mysterious sense of wisdom about what to do.

Erza screamed, " GO LUCY, GO, GO,GO!"

Lucy didn't even skip a beat and jumped down to straddle the bike in the way a driver is required, Erza following not a second later. Lucy hit the propeller to zoom forward and down the road.

"Phew," Lucy sighed. "That was close. We almost died back there. Wanna call it a truce?"

Erza griped,"Yeah, fighting on top of a bike might not have been one of the smartest ideas we have had, but it certainly does not mean that you would have won."

Lucy was about to interrupt, but Erza continued, "But after all that, I think we should be happy that we are alive for now."

The best friends gave each other smiles of happiness and relief, and finally continued on the rest of the journey in peace.

Gray growled under his breath. Thanks to Natsu's stupid and unnecessary fainting spell, he actually ended up having to haul his enemy's "dead" hide to school. That was the one and only thing that went according to his plan. And frankly, Gray wasn't sure if he minded it all that much. Until he acutely remembered that he was required to carry Natsu all the way to school. Gray began to fume. It all had gone to waste, and Natsu wasn't even in the afterlife. He was only passed out, which meant that in about five hours, he would go back to being the annoying, fiery boy that he was. Of course, Gray could always leave Nastu's sorry butt at home, but then the pink-haired dummy would be late for school. However. that wasn't an option because everyone, including the staff, knew that Nastu lived with Gray. As a result, both of them were responsible for each other. so whenever one of them did something wrong, both were required to take the blame. In this case, if Gray didn't take Natsu to school on time, everyone would gang up on him and blame him if Natsu didn't make it on time. The school took things like supporting one another very seriously, so if someone didn't help a friend or ally, then there would be serious consequences in place, courtesy of the Headmaster. Gray shuddered by just thinking about the horrific punishments. It looked like he was stuck in his predicament. He loaded up his bike and paused.

He pondered, _Who will take Nastu's stuff to the dorms?_ And then he shrugged. _Oh well. I'm sure that they will send someone to pick up his stuff. If not, I could always go with him or send someone myself._

He gently placed Natsu at the front of the bike to ensure his safety. He then climbed behind the immobile person, and reached around the stiff body to grab the handles. The professional stunter had done this too many times to count thanks to overly rough fights, and was pretty much used to it. He set the gear to his liking, released the brakes, and shot forward, faster than a bullet, finally ready to go to the place him and his friends were destined to go to; Fairy Tail High School to start their heck of an adventure.


	3. Author's Note: NO BAD NEWS!

Hey everyone! How are you all doing? Now, I am not abandoning or putting this story on pause. I just wanted the the views of readers on a certain idea I had a while back. I have just finished watching all of Assassination Classroom, and I was thinking of turning this story into a crossover of Fairy Tail and Assassination Classroom. I have an idea of how I am going to do that, but I wanted my readers' views on that. So, you all have two options. You can check out the poll on my profile, or you can review or PM me to tell me what you think. But whatever you all decide, I will not abandon or pause this story. I am currently working on an apparent for you all, so please be patient. Thank you all!

Signed,

AlwaysBurningBrighter5


End file.
